Whats Left of Me
by Addison-Tyler-Payne
Summary: What happenes when Haley Graham, a 17 year old foster child, is thrown into Piper and Leo's care? How will she get along with the sisters? How will she ajust to them being witches? Will she continue Gymnastics?


*Haley POV*

Great. Another foster home. At least this one is closer to VGA. My name is Haley Graham. I am 15 years old and have been in foster homes since I was 10. I love falling and getting hurt, which is why I love Gymnastics. I just started back up with it after I walked out on Worlds a few years ago. I'm ready to show everyone that I can complete Worlds without walking out.

I am on my way to my new foster home. I'm not sure what to expect. I have been to really shitty places and I have been to really nice places. It's within walking distance to Vickermans Gymnastics Academy. The only thing I know about the foster home is that I'm living with three sisters and one of them is married, Piper I think her name is, is the sister that is my new foster mom. The other sisters names are Phoebe and Paige. Leo and Piper have two kids, Wyatt and Chris.

When we pull up, my social worker, Taylor, grabs my bags and leads me up to the door. A few seconds after we knock, a woman with short brown hair opens the door.

"Hi. You must be Haley."

"Yeah I'm Haley Graham and this is my social worker Taylor."

"I'm Phoebe. Come on in and I will go get my sisters." Phoebe walked upstairs.

"Well Haley, I 'm going to leave you to it. Be nice! Don't get in trouble again! I will be back in a few months." Taylor said while walking out the door.

"What the hell?" I yell at her as she walks out. I don't hear the sisters come down the stairs so I jump when I hear someone's voice.

"Watch the language Haley!" Piper says.

"Sorry. Umm let me guess you're Piper and you're Paige?" I say pointing to the woman with long brown hair and the red-head.

"Yeah. That's us. Lets go to the living room and talk." Paige says. I follow them into the living room and flop down on the couch.

They all stare at me, none of them talking, so I decide to break the silence.

"You probably want to know stuff about me right?" they nod. "Well my full name is Haley Elizabeth Graham. My birthday is June 16th. I am 15 years old. My favorite color is blue. My favorite song is 'What's Left of Me' by Nick Lachey. I love gymnastics, basketball, soccer, and softball. When I was in a foster home, I met this boy whos dad was in the military, and he taught me how to punch hard and fast so you only have to punch once. I love country music. That's basically my entire life. How about you guys? What should I know about you?"

Piper talks before anyone else can.

"What I am about to tell you might scare the crap out of you, but just bear with me.' She waits for a nod, but i don't nod so she continues. "We are not your ordinary sisters. We are the Charmed Ones. We fight demons and immortal beings. Paige is a half-breed. She is half witch, half whitelighter. Paige is the same as Wyatt and Chris, they are half-breeds too. My husband, Leo is a whitelighter too." When she doesn't say anything I do.

"Okay. So how is this going to work then? What will happen to me if you guys get attacked? Where will I go? Can I have potions to protect myself? What if-" Paige interrupts me.

"Slow down. When we get attacked either Leo or I will orb you somewhere safe then come get you when it's safe. If it's okay with Piper I will give you some potions so you can protect yourself. You can also use Martial Arts if you want to learn some moves from Phoebe. It will work we just have to give it time." She says. We sit in silence for a few minutes when a loud crash is heard from, what I'm guessing, is Wyatt and Chris' room. Piper and Phoebe run upstairs while Paige orbs me to VGA.

"How'd you know I wanted to be orbed here?" I ask her.

"Taylor gave us some info on you before you came today, and she said when you're scared or stressed you come here, so I figured you could use some time to think." She said.

"You're right, I do. Thanks for bringing me here, I will walk home wh-" she interrupts me again.

"Oh no. Just call my name and I will orb here and then orb you home. I have to get back home to see what happened. Are you going to be okay here for a while?"

"Yeah I have spent countless hours here before. I will be fine, just go!" I tell her. In a few seconds I'm alone and left with my thoughts swarming in my head. _What the hell did I get myself into?_


End file.
